


Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

by CosmicAbyss_fics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Wholesome, no beta we die like george in a manhunt, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAbyss_fics/pseuds/CosmicAbyss_fics
Summary: In a plan to get revenge on Technoblade, Quackity decided to capture his neighbour, the friendly Enderman hybrid Ranboo. Now Phil and Techno must team up with a worried Tubbo to save him.~Title from Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off~
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 392
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Karma's Gonna Come Collect Your Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm not the best at writing, and this is my first published fanfiction. It's not supposed to be amazing, as I'm honestly surprised I managed to write this much! I don't actually know much how ao3 works for posting fics, so I hope this is ok!  
> This fic is confusing in the canon timeline of events, I kinda just went with it. But it can take place anytime before the March 1st streams!  
> Tw: very minor mentions of blood/ violence. I can't actually write fight scenes well at all, so it isn't much :3  
> ALSO! This is inspired by @murpalani on TikTok and their animation! Go check it out, I'll leave a link in the endnotes.  
> Extra also, this fic is PLATONIC. The fact I have to say that is disappointing, but please do not ship minors and people who are uncomfortable with it anyway.
> 
> If the ccs express discomfort to fics like this I will remove it immediatly.

Ranboo's wouldn't say his current life was boring, rather quite monotonous. Wake up, check his memory book, feed his pets, visit Michael and Tubbo in Snowchester, say hi to Techno and Phil, repeat. Yes, it was repetitive, but it was calm. And calm is what he liked.

Building the Bee’n’Boo with Tubbo had taken his mind off things, it had been weeks since he had heard Dream's voice, and he had managed to avoid almost all confrontation to come his way (apart for the scuffle with the egg; Techno and Puffy had saved him then though). 

That's why he wasn't expecting it. He wasn't expecting the cold hand that wrapped around his mouth to stop him from screaming as he exited his house. He tried struggling, even elbowing his attacker in the head (thankfully, he was much taller than them). He wasn't expecting the sword pressed heavily into his back once as a result of his quick actions (he was pretty sure it was drawing blood), and he wasn't expecting the blunt end of an axe knocking him out, to be how his morning started.

~

Tubbo was worried. There was a gnawing feeling at the back of his head as he sat upon some chests and tapped his foot rhythmically on the yellow terracotta floor of the Bee’n’Boo. It had been about two hours since the time he and Ranboo had always met up to make progress on their hotel, and it was worrying him.

Theoretically it shouldn't. Ranboo was his own person who could make his own decisions, and was probably just busy with Phil, or Techno, or hell even his pets. But Tubbo's irrational mind got him thinking of all the bad things that could have been happening, and before he even processed it, his feet were swiftly making their way to the community nether portal.

He also shouldn't know where Ranboo lives, he knew the half enderman feared telling him (for good reasons), and he knew it was none of his business. But in that moment, he was happy with himself for following the unsuspecting ender hybrid home on different occasions.

~

The syndicate room was almost complete, Phil was glad. He has been working on lots of projects at once; his house, fixing the snow around the area, and the syndicate base was the last to cross off his list.

Phil sighed, trudging back through the snow to his house. He should really wake Technoblade. The other man had been asleep for weeks, not even waking when being poked by a stick. It didn't worry Phil, and never had, but they did have work to do.

He took a quick glance at Ranboo's house before entering Techno's. Phil liked the kid; he was quiet and polite. And visited them every day before sundown and sometimes gave them food (that wasn't necessarily needed, but always appreciated anyway). And even though Techno denied it, Phil could tell the other man enjoyed Ranboo's company, evident by the two's often escapades to forest mansions to collect totems and enchanted gaps (while committing some _minor_ arson). 

It seemed Phil didn't need to wake Techno, as when he entered the house (making sure to shake off his wings as to not get snow on the floor) the piglin hybrid was petting his polar bear Steve.

When he noticed Phil enter, he stood, looking at him.  
"Philza."  
"Technoblade."  
A beat passed between them before both chuckled. 

"Hiya mate, how was the nap?" Phil joked as he put some of his leftover materials into Techno's chests, you never know when you may need them. 

"Went just as well as any 3-week nap could go." A monotone voice replied, shrugging. "What have you been up to while I was passed out?"

Phil hummed, opening his inventory, and chucking Techno some golden carrots, he knows the man would have forgotten to eat. 

"I've been working on the base for the syndicate, I also built my house, I'll show you if you want?"

Techno grabbed his cloak and smiled, clasping it around his neck with one hand while he ate a golden carrot with the other. "Sounds good."

They exited Techno's House through the upstairs door, and walked onto the bridge connecting both houses. Techno glances left at where a wooden shack had previously been, and where now stood a black and white house.

"I see Ranboo finally upgraded, how's he doing?" Techno asked, facing Phil.

Phil stopped walking, and leaned against the rails of the bridge looking towards Ranboo's house. 

"Kid's been doing alright. He's been visiting every day when he gets back from working on his hotel, I think. He and Tubbo have been working on it-"  
"Tubbo."  
"Yeah Tubbo? Ex-president of L'manburg?"  
"No Phil," Techno paused, pointing at something behind Phil. "Tubbo."

Phil span, blue eyes locking onto a distressed boy clad in green making his way through the snow while shivering.

Techno put his hand on his sword hilt, stood up straight and made his way down the stairs to stand in front of the poor boy.  
"Tubbo. What are you doing here? Explain now."

Fear filled Tubbo's blue eyes, before he looked to Phil for help. Phil sighed for the second time in ten minutes, before also making his way down the stairs and putting his arm in from of Techno.

"Give him a minute Techno, he looks freezing. Let's let him into the house so he can warm up."

Techno looked at Phil, and they had a silent conversation, before leading Tubbo inside Techno's House. Tubbo kept glancing out at Ranboo's house, something worrying Phil as he was certain the two boys were supposed to be together.

~

Tubbo was led (quite forcibly he would say, although that was warranted, he and Technoblade weren’t exactly friends) by the arm to a chair in Technoblade's living room. He kept checking out the window towards where he knows Ranboo lives to see any evidence of movement, or life.

Philza was kind enough to hand him a red blanket, one that he wrapped around himself hastily. Even though Tubbo lives in Snowchester, he had previously opted to leave his winter gear at home due to the sunny weather. Unfortunately for him; that was the wrong decision, as the same couldn't be said for the wide expanse of the Tundra that Ranboo resided in, where it was heavily snowing.

“Tubbo. Explain; now.” Tubbo flinched, eyes looking up to meet Technoblade’s angry ones. He shifted to look at Phil, Philza (he didn’t know if he was comfortable enough to call him Phil after what the man did to L’manburg), who had a softer, yet cautious look. 

“I was just, um visiting? Because Ranboo usually comes to see me and Michael before we do work on our hotel, and, and I checked the hotel in case he went straight there, and I also didn’t see him in the nether on my way here, so I was just coming to see if he was here so um yeah?” Tubbo rambled, fiddling with the corner of the blanket, and looking at his shoes. 

“Who’s Michael?”  
“Wait he isn’t with you?”  
Technoblade and Philza spoke at the same time, the former confused and the latter concerned.

“You don’t need to know who Michael is.” Tubbo said quickly, wanting to protect his adopted son from the people who had destroyed both his dads’ previous home. “And no, he isn’t. That’s why I’m here. I just wanted to check on him, ok? I’ll leave as soon as I say hi.”

Tubbo looked towards both of the older men, who seemed to be have been having one of their very frequent silent conversations. Philza sighed again, motioning for Tubbo to follow. Tubbo did, pulling the blanket tighter around him as all three of them exited the house and made their way down the stairs then under the bridge towards Ranboo’s house. 

Tubbo didn’t know how Ranboo usually acts around his neighbours, but since both Philza **and** Technoblade were coming to check meant they were probably comfortable with each other. Tubbo rushed ahead of them both, knocking on the door rapidly. When there was no answer, he knocked again. And again. He briefly heard Technoblade say “Phil”, before he forced open the door and made his way into the house. He rushed upstairs, seeing nothing and no one, before rushing back down to the basement with all Ranboo’s pets. 

Nothing. He wasn’t anywhere. It didn’t make sense, if he had left for good (god forbid), he would have taken his pets. And he hadn’t left a note, or sent a message saying he would be out. Tubbo’s previous worry was coming back, warranted this time and more prominent. He heard shuffling upstairs, and a voice. 

“Tubbo, we think we’ve found something.”

Philza’s voice sounded sad and scared, which prompted Tubbo to rush back up the stairs and out the door where Philza had gone again. He saw Technoblade crouched, looking at something that was almost buried under the newly fallen snow. It was a blue beanie with a white rim, and it was stained with a purple looking liquid.

“Is that...?” Tubbo asked, afraid to finish the question.

“Ranboo’s Blood? Yes.” Technoblade answered, picking up the beanie from the snow. Tubbo stiffened when he recognised it, and became past the point of worry. He was now panicking. A hand landed on his shoulder from someone behind him, Philza. 

“Tubbo mate, you need to calm down. Do you know who this belongs to?”  
His voice sounded confident, but Tubbo ~~previously~~ knew the man well enough to know he wasn’t.

“Big Q. It was, well is Quackity’s.”  
“Tubbo I need you to tell me, does Quackity have anything against Ranboo?” Technoblade asked, looking Tubbo straight in the eyes. 

Tubbo nodded, shaking slightly as he took the beanie with his platonic husband’s blood on from Technoblade’s hands.  
“Quackity tried to convince me to execute Ranboo, after, after Dream told us that he had, had betrayed us.” His voice wobbled on ‘betrayed’, clearly not believing the words that he spoke. “I said no, obviously, it was too similar to when,” he paused, looking at Technoblade before looking down, not finishing his sentence as they all knew what he was talking about. The hand on his shoulder squeezed, out of anger and out of comfort. 

“Well, let’s go get him back.” Philza said, walking towards his house.  
“Where are you going?” Tubbo asked, following along, with Technoblade trailing behind.  
“We need a plan. We’re going to get Ranboo.” 

~ 

When Ranboo woke up, he was in a small, dark obsidian room. It wasn’t his panic room, evident by the lack of signs and his note block. The ceiling was made of dispensers, nine of them in a neat square. Ranboo had been stripped of all his equipment and armour, just sitting in his suit on the floor. 

There was an iron door, but no button, pressure plate, or lever to grant him an easy escape. He could hear faint whispers outside the door, getting closer, but he had no energy to check, and a headache was blooming, probably from the blunt force used to knock him out. 

The voices got closer, close enough so that Ranboo could recognise them both. It was Quackity and Fundy, and they were right outside the door. Ranboo scurried backwards, back hitting the wall. A lever was placed on the wall opposite, causing Ranboo to curl into a ball and hope they couldn’t see him. 

The door opened. 

He took a breath. 

“Ranboo I know you’re awake. Look at me.” A harsh voice said loudly- Quackity. 

Ranboo looked up, seeing the two men. Quackity was in the room, currently towering over Ranboo and smirking, while Fundy was behind with crossed arms and axe. 

“No Ranboo, Look at me in the eyes.” 

Ranboo looked up, freezing as he looked into the cold and harsh eyes of his captor. He hated eye contact. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. 

“Why am I here?” Ranboo asked in a rare moment of confidence, sitting up straighter so he wasn’t shrunk on the floor. 

“You, are here to lure in your fellow traitor Technoblade.”  
_‘You betrayed them all’_  
“But even though we’re waiting for Techno, we still don’t trust you.”  
_‘Can you even trust yourself?’_  
“And at this point, the amount you’ve done against me and your friends, you are no different from Techno; or dream.”  
_‘Because I am you.’_  
“And you deserve as much punishment as both of them.”  
_‘You blew up the community house’  
‘You burned down George’s house.’  
‘You helped Dream get TNT’  
‘You helped Dream’_

_‘You betrayed them all.’_

“STOP! Please stop! Please no, I-I didn’t I didn’t please let me go let me out please.” Ranboo had curled up again, hands over his ears as he tried to block out the unwelcome voice. Tears started pouring down his cheeks, scaring his skin. 

"Are you just going to sit there and cry? I thought crying hurt your skin, I guess if you don't care you won't mind a little water." Quackity said as he absentmindedly waved his hand, exiting the room after Fundy. 

Ranboo looked up towards the door still mid-panic. He heard a click, and his heart froze. The dispensers. All the dispensers were filled with water, which was now falling from the ceiling. He was going to be submerged. 

_'This is it. This is where I die. Because I'm a dirty, filthy traitor that couldn't choose a side and helped everyone. Because I hurt everyone.'_

It hurt. It hurt so much. It felt like his whole skin was on fire, and he was being turned inside out. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were on fire, his skin was burning off and he was drowning. His ears were ringing, and his head was pounding. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. 

~ 

From the moment Techno had awoken, the voices had been yelling. _**"PROTECT RANBOO, TECHNOBRO, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Protecc Ranboo!"**_ And now he knew what they meant. 

Tubbo had guided him to one of Quackity's old homes, where the two has seen him enter a small corridor. 

They followed, the voices chanting of _**'ranboo protect'**_ getting louder. The voices had never agreed on something before, even with Tommy they were split in half between helping him and not. But Ranboo was different. Techno liked Ranboo, and so did the voices. And boy was he going to protect that child to the end. 

They hid around a corner as Quackity and Fundy entered the room, they could hear their voices, but they weren't clear. What was clear, was the sound of crying. 

Techno growled, almost going for the kill right there but being stopped by Tubbo, who shook his head. Tubbo was ready as well, the ex-president has his bow loaded and aimed at the door. 

As both figures left, Quackity placed a button on the wall before pressing it. A shrill enderman shriek rang through the air, and Quackity's next words were the end of the line for Techno. 

"Fucking freak." 

Apparently, it was the end of the line for Tubbo as well, because the same second Techno drew his sword and charged, Tubbo had already (and extremely precisely) fired his arrow into Quackity's shoulder. The said man looked up in pain, being met with a sword to the throat. 

"Technoblade. Fancy seeing you here." 

"Quackity. Mind telling me why you have my neighbour trapped in a room." Techno said, pushing the sword further into his neck. At this point, Tubbo was pointing an Axe at Fundy, and Techno had to give him credit, the short ex-president was scary when he wanted to be. 

"I didn't think I would be able to take you on, so I decided to get to you by hurting something you cared about. Unfortunately, The Angel of Death wasn't home, so I chose the next best thing. He's getting his just punishment right now." Quackity replied, smirking. 

"What do you mean, 'just punishment'?" Tubbo asked, locking eyes with the man. 

"I mean; _Mr president_ ; the execution that you refused to give him. Because you're too soft." At this point, it seemed Quackity didn't care about the arrow in his shoulder, or the sword at his throat, which was already drawing blood. He was just having fun watching people suffer. 

"Execution?" Tubbo whispered, eyes wide, before turning to Techno with his axe still at Fundy's neck. 

"Technoblade, when Quackity told me to execute Ranboo before he said to drown him!" 

"That's right. What a better way to go if you're a disgusting enderman hybrid then by water? God, I wonder how much pain he's in right now? I bet it's unbearable." Quackity taunted. 

Tubbo looked terrified, rightfully so Techno thought. Then without warning, Tubbo knocked out Fundy with the back end of his axe, and grabbed the lever the man was holding. Techno didn't think he had it in him. 

Water rushed out of the door when Tubbo opened it, and Tubbo rushed in. Techno followed his lead, knocking out Quackity then walking into the room. 

In the middle of the floor was the poor boy, covered in water and burns, scars ready forming. He was breathing heavily, almost in a panic attack. Tubbo was at his side, whispering to him and breathing with him until he had calmed down a bit. Techno handed him a healing potion, which was splashed on the teen. This gave Ranboo enough energy to stand, leaning heavily on Tubbo. 

As much as Tubbo wanted, he couldn't hold all the weight of the tall ender hybrid, so Techno ended up having him use his shoulders to lean on as they left and made their way to the portal. 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled from behind them when they were oh so close. Turning around, they saw Quackity and Fundy. Both awake and heavily armed. 

"Ranboo. Technoblade. Run." Tubbo said, gripping his axe. Ranboo silently protested, gripping Tubbo's hand. He still hasn't spoken, voice weak and in pain from the water. 

"Hey, I'll be ok!" Tubbo said shooting the ender a big grin. Techno didn't need the voices yelling _**'aww'**_ at him to tell the two boys cared deeply about each other, and he started running with Ranboo in the opposite direction, mostly dragging him along, while pressing on his communicator in his pocket. 

~ 

Tubbo watched at Quackity chased Technoblade and Ranboo, before facing Fundy. 

"You're going to let him chase them?" Fundy asked quietly. 

"Yes, because I know Technoblade will let nothing happen to Ranboo. And Fundy?" Tubbo looked straight into his eyes, "Why did you help? Surely you, of all people, should know to not use another hybrids weakness against them? So why." 

There was silence for a second, before Fundy spoke. "Because they both need to pay for what they've done. You may be quick to forgive them, Tubbo, but I'm not. Technoblade has ruined our lives so many times and Ranboo has just, just HELPED him while pretending to be on our side. I'm tired of it Tubbo. I want revenge. I want to be even. I want them to know what they've made me feel." 

Tubbo sighed, pulling out a strength potion and drinking it. "If that's what you want to do, then I don't think I'm going to convince you it's wrong with words, am I?" He smiled, before lunging forward with his axe. 

Fundy dodged to the side, but not quick enough as there was now a large gash running down his arm. Fundy growled, and used his sword to make an attack, but being blocked by a shield that Tubbo had taken off his back. 

Tubbo's axe was swinging again, this time getting a very good shot on Fundy's side, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees. In retaliation Fundy swung randomly, creating a long cut on Tubbo's shin. 

Tubbo stepped back, before loading his bow and aiming it at Fundy. 

"Okokok I'm sorry! I won't try and kill Ranboo again." Fundy said half-heartedly, arms in the air.  
"You’d better not. Or you will have three very powerful enemies. Now leave, before I actually kill you." 

~ 

Ranboo was in unbelievable pain. His whole skin was covered in burns after he was submerged in water for what he can only assume was just a minute, but it had done damage that would last forever. 

And now to top it all off, he and Techno were running away from Quackity (away from the nether portal) while trying not to die. 

The latter was yelling behind them, slowly gaining by the sound of it. Ranboo wouldn't be surprised, considering Techno was running for both of them at that point. 

"Heh Ranboo man, I know you are in indescribable pain right now, but I need you to focus and try and run. We're almost there so it will only be for a bit." 

Ranboo looked up at the voice, seeing Techno look worriedly down at him. Ranboo bit his tongue to stop him from crying at the pain, and pushed his burned legs as far as they could go. As he speeds up he could feel Techno pulling him along even more, meaning they were slightly outrunning their pursuer. 

"Get back here! You freaks won't get away with this you hear me! You're both traitors and you'll get what you deserve!" Quackity yelled in a blind rage. 

Ranboo's legs when stiff at the word 'traitor'. He kept running, but his trembling was getting worse and worse. 

"Ranboo, ignore him ok. He's crazy. And as someone who listens to hundreds of thousands of crazy voices every day, I can tell you he is not normal." 

Ranboo nodded, going to look at Techno before noticing something else. 

"Technoblade, Technoblade is that a cliff?" Ranboo croaked out, eyes wide in panic.  
"Yup!" Techno replied casually, popping the 'p'  
"Yup?" Ranboo questioned, worry filling his veins.  
"Yup." Techno repeated. "If you trust me, hold my arm and jump." 

Ranboo did just that. As they neared the cliff edge, he gripped Techno's arm and squeezed his eyes shut before jumping. He could hear Quackity's surprised gasp as after 2 seconds of falling, he was ascending into the air at rapid speed, flying above the Dream SMP. 

Ranboo opened his eyes, and saw what looked to be an angel with black wings.  
"I know why they call you the angel of death now Phil." Ranboo mumbled, before promptly passing out. 

~ 

When Ranboo woke up he was on something soft, and people were talking around him. 

"His burns are serious. I've applied healing potion to the bandages, but they'll take a while to heal." A sad voice said.  
"Will they scar?" A monotonous one asked, although it had an undertone of rare worry.  
"Unfortunately yes, but he should be fine once they've healed." The previous voice replied, sighing. 

Ranboo tried opening his eyes, being met by the ceiling of Techno's cabin. He tried to push himself up, before feeling a hand on his back helping him sit up. 

"Careful there mate, don't want to aggravate the burns." The sad voice- Phil- said. 

"What, what happened?" Ranboo asked, his fragile memory failing him once again. 

"Quackity happened. Put you in a water tank. Tubbo, Phil and I got you out." The monotonous voice- Technoblade- said. 

"I.." Ranboo looked around, still not fully aware. "Wait where's Tubbo? Where is he? Is he ok?" He panicked, trying to get up. 

"Woah mate calm down. He's ok! He's on his way now actually, said he's bringing Michael." 

"I still don't know who Michael is." Techno interjected.

Ranboo visibly relaxed, sinking back into the chair, wrapping the red blanket that he was under around his shoulders. "You'll like Michael Techno. He's like you!" 

"Like me?" Techno queried. Ranboo just made a sound of agreement, too exhausted to reply. 

There was a knock at the door, and Phil hurriedly got up to answer it, ushering whoever was outside, in. 

"Ranboo!" A voice yelled, rushing over, and sitting in front of him, holding out a hand. Ranboo took it, smiling.  
"Tubbo! I'm glad you're ok."  
"You're glad I'm ok? Ranboo, you are crazy. You literally got kidnapped, I just rushed to get Michael and come here after Philza told me he had gotten you home." Tubbo explained, squeezing their intertwined hands. 

Speaking of Michael, the baby zombie pigman had gone to Technoblade and started playing with his floppy ears. Techno was trying to look annoyed, but you could tell it didn't bother him. He actually looked like he was enjoying being around another Nether-born. 

Tubbo then spoke again. "Thank you so much Phil, Techno. I couldn't have done it without you." 

"I don't know Tubbo, from what Techno told me you were pretty strong again Fundy!" Phil said, ruffling Tubbo's hair with his hand. 

Ranboo looked at everyone, avoiding their eyes but still smiling wide. Even though he would have to stay in bed for a while, he was happy to be here. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. Everyone smiled back at him, also not looking in his eyes, and he knew they all understood the weight of those words. 

Ranboo smiled wider. Even though he was in pain, his life was calm again. And he was surrounded by all the people he cared about. And even if his life wasn't as monotonous as he had previously though, he was so lucky to have his friends, his adopted son, and his platonic husband by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really really sorry that I cannot write fight scenes for the life of me, and the end was cheesy haha, but that wasn't the focus of this fic so I left it in. ^^  
> Here's the link: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMero3AQd/  
> Also if you feel inclined to leave a comment please do! I would love to read them.


End file.
